TimedCompulsion
Introduction Be the Neat Freak You are now ANANKE KRONON. You are currently SEVEN AND A HALF sweeps old. You are MIDDLEBLOODED. Or, that's what you like to call it. You don't really know what TEALBLOODS are categorized as. Mainly because your knowledge of the hemospectrum in general is quite limited. You don't get out much. This may have nearly gotten you CULLED several times. Other people call you a PERFECTIONIST. You say that's complete rubbish. You simply enjoy things being NEAT. You are not OBSESSED with whether your dinner time is right on the dot, or whether that painting you got was perfectly SYMMETRICAL at all, or if one of your horns is ROUGHLY A MILLIMETRE LONGER than the other and you spend nearly all your time trying to get them even. Nope. Perfectly normal behaviour. You also certainly did not PLAN YOUR OWN DEATH in advance. You did not carefully consider EVERY POSSIBLE OUTCOME you could think of and calculate the approximate date and time your natural lifespan would end from that at all. Completely normal. Alright, so maybe all those sweeps of living alone in your hive's BASEMENT may have driven you a TAD OVER THE EDGE. Not a lot of people know that your CHEAP HIVE actually has a basement, so you see it as a good way to get some privacy and work in peace. The FEW PEOPLE you have met have often called you a "SNOTTY BRAT." Other comments include "MASSIVE SNOB" and "PRETENTIOUS PRICK." You will admit you tend to be slightly pretentious, but the other two are just uncalled for. You do also have LOW EXPECTATIONS of other people, which is probably the cause of your pretentiousness. Your INTERESTS include WATCHMAKING and WATCH REPAIR. You really love watches. They're so intricate, that small mistakes cause them to fall apart. You love carefully DISASSEMBLING them to examine their inner workings and eventually REASSEMBLING them. Not like you have anything better to do. You may or may not also dabble in the creation of LARGE TIMED EXPLOSIVE DEVICES, but let's not talk about that. Your DISLIKES are reasonably large in number. You dislike HOOFBEASTS of all kinds. They are just FILTHY, and it's rare that you fine a clean, well-groomed one. To be fair, you dislike the MAJORITY of the fauna on Alternia. Perhaps some of the flora too. Your lusus is a SNAKE. He's not that LARGE, to be honest. You hardly actually interact with him though. He just coils around a STRANGE EGG-SHAPED ROCK all day. You're absolutely positive it's a rock, as it's much too large to be an egg. Your FETCH MODUS is Array, due to the fact you simply want something PRACTICAL, instead of all the other insane ones out there. You never saw the point in having to struggle with something like that. Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is ScrewdriverKind. You don't foresee yourself engaging in combat at any point in the future, so you mainly use your Strife Specibus to contain your IMPRESSIVE COLLECTION OF SCREWDRIVERS. Knowing your species, however, means you will have to horrendously maim someone eventually, so you SHARPEN THEM. Just in case. Your trolltag is timedCompulsion and YoU liKE To KEEp THiNgs sYMMETricAl. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Gakuno Category:Teal/Blue Blood